1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorized vehicle anti-theft device and more specifically to a brake-lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous anti-theft devices that lock the steering wheel or brake pedal or short-circuit the ignition system. None of these devices would be practical for an open vehicle such as a golf cart. Also it would be difficult to retrofit such devices to existing golf carts.
The present invention is a golf cart anti-theft device that can be manufactured with new carts or retrofitted to existing golf carts. The anti-theft device is a brake-lock that is initiated when the vehicle""s on-off key is turned to the off position. This action is taken after the parking brake has been set, leaving the brake pedal in the depressed position. The movement of the key to the off position de-energizes a solenoid that, in turn, causes a brake arm engaging element to extrude and bear upon the brake arm solenoid bearing member. This forces the brake pedal to remain in the depressed position. The solenoid brake engaging element remains in a brake engaging position until the ignition key is moved to the on position, thereby energizing the solenoid and retracting the brake engaging element.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device for golf carts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft system having a solenoid that can be retrofitted to a golf cart.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft system having a solenoid with an alternately extrudable and retractable brake pedal engaging element, the solenoid responding to movement of a key.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft system having a key that can be movably positioned to a locked or unlocked position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft system having a key that will cause a brake pedal engaging element to selectively move between an engaged and disengaged position.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The anti-theft device uses a key positionable to a locked (off) or unlocked (on) position that energizes a solenoid that extends or retracts a brake pedal engaging element. The solenoid when de-energized advances a brake pedal engaging element that forces the engagement element against the brake arm solenoid bearing member to hold the pedal in a depressed and engaged position. The solenoid brake engaging element remains in a brake pedal engaging position until the key is placed in an on position thereby energizing the solenoid which retracts the brake pedal engaging element.
In one embodiment, a brake lock apparatus is provided for attachment to a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the apparatus comprising: a solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the solenoid member and the keyed on-off switch, for manipulating the solenoid in response to the key position, the solenoid member being activated when the key is moved to the on position, the solenoid being deactivated when the key is moved to the off position.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the brake arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the solenoid is positioned beneath the floorboard such that the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the brake arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the solenoid is positioned beneath the floorboard and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the brake arm solenoid bearing member when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the solenoid member is attached to the floorboard bottom surface.
In one embodiment, a brake lock apparatus is provided for attachment to a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, a brake arm solenoid bearing member, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the apparatus comprising: brake pedal movement prevention means for preventing the brake pedal from moving from the depressed position when said means is initiated; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the brake pedal movement prevention means and the keyed on-off switch, for initiating the brake pedal movement prevention means in response to the key position, the brake pedal movement prevention means being initiated when the key is moved to the off position, the brake pedal movement prevention means initiation being terminated when the key is moved to the on position.
A brake lock apparatus is provided for attachment to a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the apparatus comprising: break arm solenoid bearing member, a solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned beneath the floorboard and forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and means for activating and deactivating the solenoid member in response to the movement of the key in the on-off switch.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
In one embodiment, a brake lock apparatus is provided for attachment to a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the vehicle brake system further having a parking brake system wherein the brake pedal is fixed in a depressed position when the parking brake system is initiated, the apparatus comprising: a break arm solenoid bearing member, a solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned beneath the floorboard and forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the solenoid member and the keyed on-off switch, for manipulating the solenoid in response to the key position, the solenoid member being activated when the key is moved to the on position, the solenoid being deactivated when the key is moved to the off position.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member, when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the solenoid member is attached to the floorboard bottom surface.
In one embodiment a brake lock apparatus is provided for attachment to a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the vehicle brake system further having a parking brake system wherein the brake pedal is fixed in a depressed position when the parking brake system is initiated, the apparatus comprising: brake pedal movement prevention means for preventing the brake pedal from moving from the depressed position when said means is initiated; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the brake pedal movement prevention means and the keyed on-off switch, for initiating the brake pedal movement prevention means in response to the key position, the brake pedal movement prevention means being initiated when the key is moved to the off position, the brake pedal movement prevention means initiation being terminated when the key is moved to the on position.
A brake lock apparatus is provided for attachment to a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the vehicle brake system further having a parking brake system wherein the brake pedal is fixed in a depressed position when the parking brake system is initiated, the apparatus comprising: a break arm solenoid bearing member, a solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned beneath the floorboard and forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and means for activating and deactivating the solenoid member in response to the movement of the key in the on-off switch.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member, when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
In one embodiment, there is provided, in combination with a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, a brake lock apparatus comprising: a break arm solenoid bearing member, a solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned beneath the floorboard and forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the solenoid member and the keyed on-off switch, for manipulating the solenoid in response to the key position, the solenoid member being activated when the key is moved to the on position, the solenoid being deactivated when the key is moved to the off position.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the solenoid member is attached to the floorboard bottom surface.
In one embodiment, there is provided, in combination with a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, a brake lock apparatus comprising: brake pedal movement prevention means for preventing the brake pedal from moving from the depressed position when said means is initiated; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the brake pedal movement prevention means and the keyed on-off switch, for initiating the brake pedal movement prevention means in response to the key position, the brake pedal movement prevention means being initiated when the key is moved to the off position, the brake pedal movement prevention means initiation being terminated when the key is moved to the on position.
In one embodiment, there is provided, in combination with a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, a brake lock apparatus comprising: a break arm solenoid bearing member, a solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned beneath the floorboard and forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and means for activating and deactivating the solenoid member in response to the movement of the key in the on-off switch.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
In one embodiment there is provided, in combination with a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch for starting the vehicle, and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the vehicle brake system further having a parking brake system wherein the brake pedal is fixed in a depressed position when the parking brake system is initiated, a brake lock apparatus comprising: a break arm solenoid bearing member, a solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned beneath the floorboard and forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the solenoid member and the keyed on-off switch, for manipulating the solenoid in response to the key position, the solenoid member being activated when the key is moved to the on position, the solenoid being deactivated when the key is moved to the off position.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the solenoid member is attached to the floorboard bottom surface.
In one embodiment there is provided, in combination with a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the vehicle brake system further having a parking brake system wherein the brake pedal is fixed in a depressed position when the parking brake system is initiated, a brake lock apparatus comprising: brake pedal movement prevention means for preventing the brake pedal from moving from the depressed position when said means is initiated; and an electrical circuit assembly that connects at least the brake pedal movement prevention means and the keyed on-off switch, for initiating the brake pedal movement prevention means in response to the key position, the brake pedal movement prevention means being initiated when the key is moved to the off position, the brake pedal movement prevention means initiation being terminated when the key is moved to the on position.
In one embodiment there is provided, in combination with a vehicle, the vehicle having a keyed on-off switch and a floorboard, the vehicle also having a vehicle brake system, the vehicle brake system having a brake pedal, and a brake pedal arm, the brake pedal arm extending through the floorboard, the vehicle being braked when the brake pedal is depressed, the vehicle brake system further having a parking brake system wherein the brake pedal is fixed in a depressed position when the parking brake system is initiated, a brake lock apparatus comprising: a break arm solenoid bearing member, solenoid member, the solenoid member having an extrudable member, the extrudable member being extruded when the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable member being withdrawn when the solenoid is activated, the solenoid member being positioned beneath the floorboard and forward of the brake pedal arm such that when the brake pedal arm is depressed and the solenoid is deactivated, the extrudable arm prevents the brake pedal arm from moving from the depressed position; and means for activating and deactivating the solenoid member in response to the movement of the key in the on-off switch.
In another embodiment, the extrudable member bears directly upon the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm, when extruded, simultaneously bears upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member.
In another embodiment, the floorboard has a bottom surface and the extrudable arm has a wedge member, the wedge member bearing upon the floorboard bottom surface and the break arm solenoid bearing member when the extrudable member is in the extruded position.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.